Presently known composite impact beams comprise a polymer matrix, reinforced with glass fibers or other polymer fibers. An impact beam may also comprise metal parts, usually on the places where the impact beam receives compression load during impact. U.S. Pat. No. 5,290,079 gives an example of such impact beam. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,290,079 the impact beam also comprises a woven wire mesh, which is to improve the ductility and flexibility of the impact beam.
Presently known composite impact beams in general have the disadvantage that they tend to break or in two parts at the location of impact, or into several small particles which are projected towards objects which are in the periphery of the impact beam. This may cause further damage to these objects.